Hitori
by MugenFrekie
Summary: engraçado, emocionante e muito mais Naruto e os shinobis de Konoha tem várias missões, desafios incriveis... Não perca Hitori Cap 1 ... casais casados e casamentos.
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto, Shikamaru e Neji foram em uma missão no País do Pássaro e estavam voltando para Konoha, Temari e Gaara haviam sido convidados por Tsunade para ir em Konoha passar um tempo já que a vila da areia já havia ganhado um novo Kazekage, Ino e Chouji estavam na loja de lamen (Ichiraku) esperando Shikamaru, TenTen e Lee esperavam Neji, Sakura estava num campo de cerejeiras e Sasuke estava sentado em uma ponte_

**----A volta dos shinobi de Konoha----**:

**Shikamaru- Ei Naruto o que há? Você está com o pensamento tão longe**

**Naruto- Anhm? A não é nada, estava apenas pensando**

**Neji-Gente, pera ai, Byakugan! Que estranho- diz estranhando o que ve**

**Shikamaru e Naruto-O que é NejI!?**

**Neji-Gaara e Temari estam ali! E o mais estranho é que estam indo para a mesma direção que a gente**

**Shikamaru(pensamento)- Temari, aquela problemática.**

Neji- Shikamaru, vai la pede pra Temari ª-ª

Shikamaru-Seu tonto no meio do mato? É claro que não

Naruto- O que? Pedir o que?

Neji- ué Naruto a Temari em casamento, você não sabia, ela ja esta gravida do Shikamaru

Shikamaru- Cala a boca!

Naruto- Uhuu!!!! Sabia, ta com tudo Shikamaru

Shikamaru- seus baka.

----Gaara e Temari----

Gaara-Temari, o que há com você? Anda tão problemática ultimamente.

Temari-Você fala que nem ele Gaara-_**Temari avista Shikamaru junto de Naruto e Neji**_**-Ele está aqui.**

----Ichiraku Lamen---- Chyo e Baki que ja estavam em Konoha a pedido de Tsunade foram a barraca do Ichiraku comer junto de Ino e Chouji----

Ino-Chiyo basama como vai a vila da areia? 

Chiyo-Sem o Gaara lá não existem mais akatsuki interessada em invadi-la entao esta calmo

Chouji- quem é esse novo Kazekage?

Chiyo-Não se sabe muito, o nome dele é Dio, não tive a oportunidade de conhece-lo só se sabe que não é um homem de muitas palavras.

Ino-Hmm, Baki o que aconteceu com Kankuro?.

Baki-Esta em uma missão no País da Lua

----Casa de Hinata----Hiashi pai de Hinata convidou Kiba e Shino para tomar chá em sua casa

Shino- senhor Hiashi, fiquei sabendo que Neji foi numa missão junto de Naruto e Shikamaru.

Hiashi-Sim Shino parece que teve um caso de fantasmas atacando de novo la no País do Pássaro mas Tsunade-sama ja foi avisada e parece que ocorreu tudo bem e eram apenas crianças assustando os moradores

Kiba-Hinata você ainda gosta do Naruto?.

Hinata- Não 

Kiba- De quem você gosta então?

Hinata- Não te interessa 

Shino- Cade o Akamaru Kiba?

Kiba- ué ele esta bem aqu...-Percebendo que Akamaru não estava ali- Cade aquele cachorro?!?!?!

Akamaru-Woof Woof!!!- Akamaru cai do teto da casa de Hinata em cima de Kiba.

Kiba- Saia de cima de mim seu pulguento

----Campo de treinamento---- Rock Lee e TenTen estavam treinando a espera de Neji que estava em missão

TenTen-Sougo tenkousai

Lee- Konoha Sennpu

TenTen-Lee o Neji ta demorando não acha?

Lee-Não se preocupe o Neji é um gênio ele ja ta vindo

----Campo de Cerejeiras----

Sakura- o que será que Sasuke-kun esta fazendo? Ah cansei de correr atrás dele, agora meu verdadeiro objetivo é treinar para ficar cada vez mais forte, Que raiva!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!-Sakura soca uma cerejeira de raiva que parte ao meio e voa

----Na ponte----

Sasuke-Itachi! Você não desiste né? HAHAHAHAHA!!!

_**Dikai º-.-º  
O que? Quem é esse novo jounin chegando em Konoha?  
Hmm Parece que ele é da vila da chuva! Que estranho.  
????-Oi meu nome é Ralf.  
Naruto- Que Shino da vida( joguem naruto shippuuden narultimate accel)  
Ralf- Ai ai não vou ser bem vindo?**_

Dikai- Um novo jounin? Um novo desafio!


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto, Shikamaru e Neji voltaram para Konoha juntos de Gaara e Temari então quando chegavam perceberam um ninja com a bandana da aldeia da chuva riscava com um X uma marca similar a da akatsuki porem na forma de X apenas Shikamaru e Neji perceberam então Neji foi imediatamente falar com a Godaime Tsunade porque Shikamaru tinha de ficar com Temari e Naruto foi com Neji_:

**Tsunade-Pode entrar**

**Neji-Godaime Tsunade temos noticias**

**Tsunade- Sua missão foi um sucesso não?**

**Neji-Sim mas não foi por isso que viemos aqui**

**Tsunade-Então porque vieram?**

**Neji- Chegando em Konoha vimos um shinobi com a bandana da aldeia da chuva com a marca das bandanas akatsukis, mas era diferente tinha a forma de um X.**

**Tsunade-Hmm. E o que isso significa?**

**Naruto-Que ele esta nos visitando!**

**Neji-Não Naruto!**

**Naruto-Não é isso? Então é o que?**

**Neji-Pode estar tentando conseguir informações para sua organização ou vila!**

**Naruto-Como assim?**

**Tsunade-Entendi agora**

**Naruto-Me expliquem!!!**

**Tsunade-Naruto! Todos os dias em Konoha passamos dias normais apenas sustendados pelo dinheiro ganho nas missões, as vezes alguns shinobis de outras vilas inimigas vem a Konoha buscar informações para um possivel ataque.**

**Naruto- Hmmm**

**Neji-Mas eu achei estranho uma coisa**

**Tsunade-Sim eu ja sei**

**Naruto- O que?!?! -Observando-os**

**Neji-Ele não tentou se ocultar, ele entrou pela "porta da frente" de Konoha como se fosse convidado ou morador, sem temor algum**

**Tsunade- Hmm, Naruto Neji e ...**

_Gaara entra_

**Gaara-Escutei a conversa e quero me oferecer na missão ja que Shikamaru tem de ficar com Temari, para cuidar de seu filho até que ocorra o nascimento**

**Tsunade- O.K Neji, Naruto e Gaara eu lhes dou a missão de investigar o shinobi da chuva, a luta só será necessária se descobrirem algo grave, Neji você será o líder desta missão!**

**Neji- Tudo bem godaime**

**Tsunade-Shizune você vai com eles para aucilio médico**

**Shizune-Sim!**

**----Enquanto isso no campo de treinamento----**

**Yamato-Hoje o vento está para a direção certa .**

_Orochimaru aparece junto de Kabuto lançando uma kunai em Yamato_

**Yamato-Obrigado vento hoje eu poderei ter uma luta segura - segura a kunai lançada por Orochimaru**

**Orochimaru- Vamos lá lute**

**Kabuto-deixe comigo mestre**

**Orochimaru- não eu mesmo quero mata-lo**

**Yamato-Vamos la então Michael Jackson!**

**Orochimaru- Você vai morrer...Vanessa da Mata!**

**----De volta as ruas de Konoha----**

**Neji-Ali esta el..-interrompido**

**Naruto-Vamos la!!!**

_Naruto sai correndo e para em frente ao shinobi_

**Naruto-Ei o que você quer em Konoha?**

**????- Anhm? O que?**

**Neji-Naruto não seja rude**

**Shizune-Naruto não seja assim**

**Gaara-Naruto esta certo, diga seu nome e nos fale o que quer em Konoha**

**????-Meu nome é Ralf e antes de falar o que quero digam o seus nomes ,é falta de respeito ser rude sem se apresentar antes**

**Neji-Meu nome é Hyuuga Neji**

**Shizune-O meu é Shizune**

**Naruto-O meu é Uzumaki Naruto**

**Gaara-Meu nome não te interessa (pensamento)-Eu ja ouvi falar dele**

**Ralf- Ta minhas intenções em Konoha são sim conseguir informações para minha organização**

**Neji-Se é isso então não poderemos deicha-lo passar! Terá de lutar conosco**

**Ralf-Haha! Então vamos lá**

**Neji-Eu lutarei com ele!**

**Ralf-Não, eu quero que todos lutem!!**

**Neji-(pensamento)Que estranho**

**Naruto- vamos la!!!**

Shizune- Eu vou dar suporte como Tsunade disse

_**Gaara durante a conversa colocou areia embaixo de Ralf e rapidamente o segurou**_

Gaara-Sabaku Kyu(Habilidade que envolve o inimigo com areia sem escapatória)

Naruto-Isso!

Gaara-Sabaku sousou (Habilidade que cria uma pressão no individuo envolvido pelo Sabaku Kyu)

Naruto-Essa foi fácil

Ralf-Não tão rápido!

Ralf aparece atrás de Naruto

Ralf-tome isto! Katon Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō (Habilidade que causa 128 pontos de dano no corpo do adversário)

Neji-O que?![/B

Naruto cai machucado e enquanto isso Neji e Gaara atacam-no

Neji-Gentle Fist (faz com que o usuário possa atingir a circulação de chakra do inimigo)

Ralf-Haha- Segura o braço de Neji e com uma mão faz um jutsu- Solarogan (habilidade similar a do Sharingan que permite o usuário "ler" os jutsus dos inimigos)

Gaara- Lembrei!

Ralf- Kaze bushin (clone de vento)

O bushin lança Neji

Gaara-Dio ja comentou sobre você, Ralf o meio-irmão de Dio Kazekage do País do Vento!

Ralf- Hmm! Então aquele idiota ja viro Kazekage

Naruto- Anhm? Meio-irmãos?

Gaara-Sim pelo o que o Dio me disse Ralf é o mais velho então quando nasceu foram visitar suna e então Dio nasceu e então ele fugiu de casa mas Dio não sabe porque

Ralf- Até mais!

Neji-Volte aqui!!!

Naruto-Eu vou atras dele!

Gaara- Eu vou com você

----Ralf correndo pelas ruas de Konoha----

Ralf- Dio porque? Porque eu te abandonei? Agora não é hora preciso me esconder

----Gaara e Naruto ainda avistando Ralf----

Naruto- Eu o entendo

Gaara- Eu sei, você também me entende

Dikai on Hitori ºº  
Será que Naruto e Gaara conseguirão alcançar e derrotar este misterioso jounin?  
O que será que Ralf realmente quer em Konoha?  
E porque Ralf esta se sentindo tão estranho pelo seu irmão Dio?

Dikai- Trabalho de amigo, uma nova descoberta


End file.
